


Darling, I'm Home!

by JaneDoe876



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comes home to you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, I'm Home!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just wanted to post this one shot it's my first Tom and reader story hope you all enjoy it. I'll be posting another one shot of me and Loki and then I'll be focusing on my long-run fic. Thank you, for all the support and the kudos I really need it as this rough patch I'm going through is really hard on me. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! forgot to add this was also suggested to me.

You were in your shared apartment; thoughts came to you about how you sometimes wished Tom wasn't a celebrity.

How you wished that Tom was home more often, but you also had to admit you were proud of him. Now you found yourself staring out the window, you didn't notice the door behind you open or the foot steps towards you.

"Darling, I'm home!" a voice said from behind you. You turned around and kissed Tom with a fiery passion. He moaned into the kiss savoring every moment, till you broke for air.

"Tom, my tom, you're home" you said with the widest grin Tom had ever seen. "Yes my darling (Your name), I am home where I belong with you" he said softly as he stroked your cheek.

 "I missed you so much" you said as you both sat down on your bed. "I missed you too sweetheart, filming was fun but coming home was even better" he said wrapping his arms around you. You smiled warmly at him as you both kissed. Yeah, he was busy but he always came back to you.

THE END  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
